More Than One Secret
by DevilzVampire
Summary: Abby and Ziva are keeping secrets from each other and the team. They are both witches. But when a old friend comes to town, both of their secrets are about to come out. First FF, Rated M for some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Many people thought that Abigail Sciuto was just an over the top, over caffeinated, eccentric, gothic forensic scientist for NCIS in Washington D.C, but she knew deep down that she is so much more than that. Abby is a witch. But she is not the only one that was keeping secrets at NCIS**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either NCIS, or Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing fan fiction, I would be sitting by a pool in my mansion.**

**A/N – This is completely AU. If you want to comment on the timeline, go for your life. But this is the way I wrote it, so this is how it is going to be.**

Chapter One

"Abbs, have you finished the report yet?" Gibbs asked walking into Abby's lab, to find it empty. "Abby, where are you, I need the forensic report for Jenny. Abby, where are you hiding?"

Abby was once and for all going to sneak up on Gibbs, ever since she started working for NCIS she had tried to get the jump on him, but it never worked. He always knew where she was. As Gibbs started to search the lab, Abby got prepared to pounce from her hiding spot.

"Abby, you really need to stop these attempts to sneak up on me, I know that you're in the ballistics lab."

"Gibbs, how do you do that it's really weird." yelled Abby as she jumped out from her hiding place under the table in her ballistics lab.

"Abby, I just know you that well, come on since you are finished work for the day, let me buy you some dinner. Ok" Gibbs just smiled at her with his trademark half smile.

"OK, Gibbs that would be nice, and I haven't seen the team all day so I will have to go up and say bye to them before we leave. You go up to the bullpen and I will meet you up there I just have to shut down my lab for the night."

"Ok Abbs."

* * *

><p>When Gibbs walked in to the bullpen, DiNozzo and McGee were getting ready to leave for the weekend, but Gibbs couldn't see Ziva, when he and the team noticed Jenny approaching, they started to get worried.<p>

"We don't have a case, do we director?" McGee's face dropped as he asked, he had plans to catch up with his sister this weekend.

"No Agent McGee, you don't. You guys have been on call every weekend for a month. I just came down for the report from Gibbs, and I am expecting a visitor, and I thought I would come down here to meet them." While Jenny was explaining no one noticed that the elevator had opened and a woman with vibrant pink hair was standing behind Jenny.

"Well that's rather nice, Director Sheppard, much nicer than some of the other agency directors I have met over the past couple of weeks." the woman said with a very obvious British accent.

"Well hello and welcome to NCIS, Special Agent Nymphadora Lupin, I am Director Jenny Sheppard. Let me introduce you to the Major Case Response Team," Jenny pointed to the team and introducing them. "The leader of the team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," when Jenny said this, Agent Lupin approached and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Don't call me sir, just Gibbs is fine. A pleasure to meet you too Special Agent Lupin"

"Please call me Tonks, everyone does."

Jenny continued to introduce the team, "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Tim McGee." As they were introduced, Tonks approached them both and shook their hands. Ziva then walked into the bullpen, so Jenny introduced the newest arrival to her visitor, "and here we have the newest agent on Gibbs team, Probationary Agent….."

Tonks turned and looked at Ziva, and then without warning launched herself at Ziva into her arms and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Ziva! What are you doing here?"

"Tonks, I could ask you the same thing, Tonks … Nymphadora! I cannot breathe"

With this they let go of each other, completely oblivious to the stares they were getting from the rest of the bullpen, then Tonks punched Ziva on the arm "Ziva don't call me Nymphadora, you should know better," the annoyance and anger radiating in her voice, but before anyone of them could voice their confusion at the situation Abby walked in and got one look at the visitor and ran for her.

"Oh My God, TONKS! What are you doing here?" Abby yelled as she almost crash tackled Tonks into Ziva.

"Oh what a day for reunions," Tonks said under her breath "Hi Abby, I didn't know you were back in America. Ok, Abbs I need you to let go of me, I am having trouble breathing Abbs, let go…. Like now!"

"Sorry Tonks, it's just I haven't seen you since Teddy's naming day and what was that like, 10 years ago now."

"Yes sorry I haven't had the time to catch up, Teddy just turned eleven and is about to start school, and without Remus to help him through what he will need to do to control, his...um…little furry problem, I am having trouble trying to do that and with none of the marauders left to account for how they did it, and I am helping Harry with the new order, and work hasn't been any easier. So yep, my life has been a little hectic…"

Again, the two women were completely oblivious to the other team members.

"Wait, how do you two know Special Agent Lupin?" Jenny was the first to snap out of the confusion, and try to get some answers.

Abby was the first to answer, "Well we went to Hog... a special boarding school in Scotland together. We have known each other since we were 11."

Ziva responded next, not really taking in what Abby had just said "Well I know Tonks from work when I was with Mossad, we also went to the same school, but I was a just starting when she had just left."

Abby and Ziva looked at each other, what had just been said finally registering in their heads. They stared at each other, stunned. Tonks, standing in the middle of the two stunned women looked back and forth between them, finally realising what had just clicked into place in their heads.

"Well, oh fuck." Tonks swore under her breath knowing them both to well, and knowing what was coming next.

With that Ziva and Abby yelled at each other, at the same time.

"YOU WENT TO HOGWARTS!"

_Oh fuck, I really am in deep shit now. _Tonks thought, as she watched Ziva and Abby both faint.

"Did you guys have to yell that loud? You are lucky that the building is empty," Tonks almost screamed at their unconscious bodies, before turning to Jenny, and trying to hide the annoyance in her voice to look professional "Director, can we all please continue this in your office or somewhere not quite so public, I am going to have to brief the whole team now, is there anyone else on this team?"

Jenny started to lead to group to her office, while she watched Tonks trying to drag both Ziva and Abby with her, "Well the other than Ducky, the medical examiner and his assistant Mr Palmer, no one else really works with the team full time, I believe they are both still in Autopsy if you would like me to call them."

"That would be most helpful, now can someone give me a hand with these two, I think they are in shock."

Tonks gave up trying to drag the girls with her, and Gibbs picked up Abby started to carry her to Jenny's office, while Tony did the same with Ziva. Jenny got out her phone and call down to Autopsy.

"Ducky, I need you and Mr Palmer up in my office ASAP; you have to be briefed on something."

* * *

><p>Once the group had reached Jenny's office, Ducky and Mr Palmer were waiting outside. Ducky expression turned from confusion to worry when he saw Tony and Gibbs carrying Abby and Ziva.<p>

"Jethro, what happen to the two of them?" Ducky was examining them within seconds.

"Don't worry Duck, they just got a bit of a shock, although I don't know why. Would you like to tell us what is going on Tonks?"

Tonks looked around the office, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well Gibbs, Tony put the girls on the lounge over there and I think they might want to explain this to you themselves, it is not really my place to tell their secrets."

Tony had a shocked look on his face "How do you think they can have a fully conversation with us, they are not even conscious!"

Tonks reached down into her boot, and pulled out what seemed like a stick "Well then we will have to fix that then, wont we"

Tonks waved the stick over Abby and Ziva, and they started to come to.

"Tonks….." Abby said as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hey Abbs, I haven't told them anything yet, I thought that you and Ziva might want to do that."

"Ziva…?" remembering what had happened in the bullpen, Abby turned to Ziva, who was starting to wake up. The two looked at each other and then at Tonks, as if the funniest thing had just been said, the three girls started laughing.

The whole team, who had never seen this from Ziva, their ninja, looked at both of them with confusion. Gibbs was the first to break up the laughter

"What is going on here? Ziva, Abby. I want answers. Now!"

"You have already said way too much for a muggle to hear, and they all saw me wake you up. But since I was here to tell Director Sheppard anyway, you may as well go and tell them everything. But you are not getting any help from me, you started this, you get to deal with it."

Ziva and Abby both agreed, and then stood up from the lounge and took the few seats that were left at the conference table.

"I can't believe I never noticed Ziva. I mean that, come on I really should have noticed. Can I please ask you a few questions first before we tell them."

"Fine Abby, as long as I can ask the same questions of you."

Abby nodded at Ziva.

"OK first. Muggleborn, Pureblood or Half-blood?"

Ziva thought for a second, she never really told anyone her blood status, as she was a Pureblood, most people thought that she would be a blood purist, she wasn't, but some people where. She didn't want Abby to think she was one of them.

"Um…. Pureblood, but I am not a blood purist, at school my best friend was Muggleborn."

"OK one more question. What house?"

The team looked confused, they were all thinking, what is this talk about blood and houses? What the hell are they talking about?

"I am a proud Gryffindor, and always will be. Now your answers, Abby."

"Well I'm a Half-Blood, my dad's side was muggle's but mum loved him so she went with her heart, and one of my best friends at school was also Muggleborn, but unfortunately, she was murdered about 27 years ago. As for house, I am a proud Ravenclaw all the way. Now I think we should start explaining to them what is going on."

As Ziva agreed, Gibbs was getting impatient. "Yes, now what is going on?"

Abby looked at Ziva, who nodded and allowed her to start the explanation, although Ziva had been an accepted member of the team for eight years now, they all knew Abby longer, so she thought that it may be easier coming from her.

"OK Team Gibbs, please don't freak out, and if you want proof I am sure between Ziva, Tonks and myself we can make that happen, but please don't start to freak out and…"

"Abby, just get on with it. I actually came here for a reason, and would like to go home sometime in the next decade." Tonks said from her position on the lounge.

"OK everyone, Ziva, Tonks and me are all witches, as in full on magical witches."

The looks Abby was getting from the team, told her that they wanted her to continue, but they didn't trust their mouths to speak the words aloud.

"OK let me explain my life, it help you understand. I am a Half-Blood, which means one side of my family has a magical background, and one side of my family has a muggle background, muggle being non-magic people. My mum was a witch and so was her whole family, going back generations, she met my dad and they fell in love, her family accepted this and allowed them to be married. My mums family has always had the last name of Scuito, it's a powerful name in the magic community, and when dad married mom, he understood her keeping the name, before they discovered I was magical, my last name was Bennett, when I was eight I got really annoyed at my brother, and sorta… blew up our kitchen. When mum realised, she and dad agreed to change my last name to Scuito, so I could carry on the heritage of the name. When I was eleven I got my letter from Hogwarts, which is a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to control their magic.

I went to school, and was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like my whole family. While I was there I met people who I am still friends with today and people who I wish I was still friends with. I met Tonks, who was in my house, and other than her most of my friends were in Gryffindor, I did have one friend in Slytherin. But I heard that he had died in the war."

At this Tonks grew a guilty look on her face. Abby didn't notice, but Gibbs and Ziva did.

"My friends in Gryffindor, were James Potter, Sirus Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin" Abby noticed Tonks, Ziva and even herself felt sad with the mention of this name, but then Abby and Tonks faces grew fierce and angry with the last name" and Peter Pettigrew"

With the mentions of all the names, the sadness Ziva displayed disappeared in a second as she almost screamed in surprise, scaring everyone else at the table "You were friends with Lily and James Potter. Wait a second, you are that Abby?"

Abby looked down to the table, mumbling but her voice getting stronger as she continued "As in the Abby that was Lily's best friend, and Harry Potter's Godmother. Yes I am that Abby. I felt horrible when they were killed, and I wanted to take Harry to live with me, to grow up in a happy house, somewhere he knew who he was and wasn't abused by Vernon that tub of lard and that prim bitch, Petunia. Who couldn't even raise her nephew in a happy home."

Standing and pacing around the room, everyone could see Abby was getting angry now. Tonks could feel the magic in the room and knew she had to calm her down, before Abby did something she would regret later, like blowing up the building. Tonks and Ziva looked at each other, knowing what could happen. They both jumped from their seats and ran to hug her and calm her down.

When they managed to calm her, she sat back down, cuddled closer to Gibbs for comfort and continued her story.

"But Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, said I was in danger too. He said that the only safe place for me was America, because it hadn't been affected by the war, so I came here, went to a normal collage, got my degree and got a job here. About ten years ago, I got a letter from Tonks telling me the war was finally over, and I could come home. I did and met my godson, Harry. I told him who I was, and why I never took him in, I told him I wanted to. He was angry at first, but I understood that. I let him yell at me and I let him cry on my shoulder when he calmed down. He understood what it was like, he had just gone through it himself, and so he accepted me for who I was. The first night he didn't want to yell at me we stayed up almost all night, I told him stories about his mum and dad, his godfather Sirus and their best friend Remus. I told him about Severus, his mum's childhood friend, and a very brave man, who was my friend in Slytherin. Tonks and I were the only people left living that knew his parents, everyone else had died from one of the wars, so we told him about them."

Tonks started looking guilty again, Ziva noticed and knew she had to bring in up later.

"Whenever I take my holidays, I go home and visit Harry and his family. He and his wife have got a little boy, James. He is named after his grandfather. He is so cute and I love him, this Christmas they were planning on coming to America to visit me. I can't wait, and hopefully, now you guys know about me, I can bring them here and introduce them to my other family… you guys. I have told Harry and his wife, Ginny, all about you. They said that one day they want to meet you guys.

Well that's my life, the way it actually happened. Not that load of bull I came up with for my file."

Tony looked completely freaked out, Ducky looked more than intrigued, Jimmy was fascinated, but Jenny and Gibbs looked like they always did, calm.

"Anybody got any questions? Someone please say something… Gibbs?" there was sadness in Abby's eyes as the man she saw as her father, just looked into her eyes, the calm was gone. It was replaced with something Abby didn't want to see… disappointment.

"Gibbs…? Please don't give me that look." Abby was almost crying, trying to get the words out.

Gibbs didn't know what to feel, he was disappointed that she had never told him this, but at the same time he was proud. Abby was like a daughter to him, and although he didn't encourage anyone keeping secrets from him, but he understood why she did what she did. Abby had a horrible past and the courage that it must have taken to tell them made him so proud of her.

"What look, Abbs?"

"The disappointed one. Please don't do that, it's breaking my heart to see you looking at me like that." the tears flowing down her face now, but she didn't care.

"I am not disappointed. Sorry if that's what you thought…." he went to continue, but was stopped by a yelling Abby

"Don't do that! It scares me so much when you break your own rules." she waited a second before registering what he had said.

"If you aren't disappointed, then how do you feel?"

"I am so proud of you Abby. I was disappointed that you kept secrets from not just the team but from me, but I understand why you did. You have had a tough life, and I see now how tough, and it takes a lot of courage to tell you story like that. I am far from disappointed."

Abby jumped into his arm for a hug. Jenny watched and she knew deep down that Abby was telling truth. But being the investigator she was, and the fact that she had always believed in magic, Jenny wanted to see some magic performed. "Abby, I am sure I speak for all of us, we are all proud of you. As much as I would like to hear about Ziva's life in magic, I was wondering if you would show us something first. I am sure everyone would."

At this Abby's mood picked up, she looked at Ziva who nodded with approval.

"We can all meet up and talk about my life tomorrow. Right now, I think you should show them what we can do."

"Yes, I would love to show you guys." she looked at Tonks, suddenly remembering the laws. "Oh, Tonks can I, can I, can I please show the something?"

At this Tonks laughed, "Abbs they have seen me revive you and Ziva. You just told them about your life, you can show them anything you want, they are your friends."

"And the ministry can't do anything?" Abby was almost jumping up and down.

"If they were going to don't you think they would have done it when I revived you two." Tonks was still laughing at Abby, trying to talk between the laughter that she was unable to control.

"Can I show them my Patronus. I have changed it since you saw it."

Tonks looked at her. Her laughter ceased and a look of surprised and sadness was in its place. "You changed yours. It was really difficult to change mine. But I did it for personal reasons."

Ziva's usual mask to hide her emotions broke, she was almost in tears "You changed it because of Remus, didn't you?"

"Yep, in the first year of the war, it was hard but I did it. It's a memorial to him."

Abby was tearing up, "Sorry to bring it up. I know you loved him loads."

"Yes I did, and I always will, but I am able to remember him now, without breaking down. But now I want to see what you have changed it to."

"OK, Team Gibbs, don't freak out."

Abby thought long and hard about the memory to use. She hadn't cast a Patronus since she left Britain to move to America. She thought and thought and then found the happiest memory in her whole life. She stood up, took her 11 inch, oak wand with Dragon Heartstring core to cast her spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

In a flash of white a giant white, translucent Hippo, that looked just like the stuffed farting Hippo, Bert. He had the spiked dog collar and the ballistics earmuffs.

Tonks sitting there laughed as she thought, _Just like Bert. Just like the day I gave him to her._

But as fast as it appeared, it disappeared in a black puff of smoke, and a scream erupted from Abby's mouth. As everyone went to cover their ears, Ziva and Tonks went to grab Abby who was falling to the floor. Tonks looked worried, but Ziva looked like she had seen this before.

"Ziva, what is happening to her? I have never seen this happen before, a Patronus is meant to protect a person from fear, not cause it. What the fuck is going on?" Tonks was yelling now, scared because of what was happening to her best friend.

"This has happened to me before. Tonks the memory she used, while it may have been her happiest, it also somehow brought forward her most horrible memory. She will be fine, I just need some chocolate for her when she wakes up. Tony go and get some chocolate, now!" Tony ran out of the room thinking that no one would mind if he 'stole' the chocolate from the break room.

Ziva knew she needed to move Abby on to the lounge, so she could get her to relax.

"Gibbs, can you please put her on the lounge? She needs to get comfortable and feel safe, so she can wake up."

As Abby was lifted onto the lounge Tony came in with the chocolate for her.

"DiNozzo. Did you pay for that?" Jenny with a strict look on her face looked towards Tony.

"Of course Director. I don't believe in theft in the workplace." Tony responded, with a smirk and sarcasm thick in his voice.

Tonks looked at Tony, hearing the sarcasm in his voice, but left it. Looking back from Jenny to Abby, she figured she would have to get everyone out of here before she could talk to Jenny, and she knew how to get them to go home.

"Director, I need to brief you tonight, but even though I will need this teams help, I need to brief you in private. We can all meet back here in the morning to hear Ziva's story and for me to brief you all." Jenny nodded in agreement, and dismissed the team.

As Gibbs and Ziva went to pick up Abby and take her home, but Tonks stopped them.

"I will take her home after talking to Jenny. I don't think she will wake until the morning, so I will take her home and make sure she is taken care of. Don't worry Ziva, I will make sure she eats the chocolate when she wakes up. And I won't let anything happen to her Gibbs." Reluctantly both Ziva and Gibbs agreed with Tonks, even though Ziva knew Abby would wake up in about an hour or even half of that, but she trusted Tonks to know she knew what she was doing, and both Ziva and Gibbs knew that Tonks would keep her promises of keeping Abby safe.

After about half an hour of saying their goodbyes and see you tomorrow's, everyone finally left and went home, so Tonks and Jenny sat down to begin the briefing. After an awkward silence, Jenny thought she would get the ball rolling so she could go home tonight, as because of a big op this week, she hadn't been home in three days.

"Well when I was told that a member of the British government was coming to brief me, I never believed that this would be what would happen. Would you like a drink Tonks? Cause I sure as hell do."

"Umm yeah thanks. If you have any bourbon that would be great."

"Just like Gibbs… Can I have one too, please?" a weak voice answered from the lounge. As she started to sit up, Tonks threw her the chocolate and she started to eat some.

"Abby. I thought that you said that she would sleep till the morning Tonks." Jenny sounded pissed but grabbed an extra glass, pouring the bourbon and handing a glass to Tonks and Abby, before taking her own. They all had a drink and continued.

"Yeah well I lied. I knew she would wake up soon and so did Ziva. But what I need to brief you about, Abby should know to. It does concern someone she cares about."

With this Abby shot up from her position on the lounge, the chocolate discarded onto the floor and she started to look worried, someone she cared about. It could be any number of people, Harry, Ron, the whole Weasley clan, Hermione, James, some of the professors at Hogwarts.

"Who is it Tonks. Don't hold out on me. If someone I care about is in trouble or hurt, you need to tell me or so help me…." Abby was angry and the electricity in the room had just risen ten-fold. To Jenny it felt like electricity, but Tonks knew better, it was the magic resinating from Abby, and it was worse than before. Tonks jumped up and grabbed Abby by the shoulders and pulled her into a massive hug, she held her there waiting until her breathing evened out.

"Abby calm down, please. We need this building here in the morning. NCIS headquarters blown up is not something I want to explain to the minister. I will tell you but you need to stay calm. Please do not get pissed at me for not telling you sooner."

Once Abby's breathing settled, Tonks looked at Jenny, who nodded and gave her permission to start with the brief. Abby sat down and waited for Tonks to start.

"OK, well you already know about magic now, which takes like an hour out of the briefing. So let me get to the part where I need your help. After the war ended, there were many casualties, and many people reported missing. Not all of the bodies have been found, but when there is magic involved that doesn't mean much. One of the bodies that was expected to be recovered, wasn't. At the time most people just thought that his body had been recovered by people loyal to him.

But after some evidence was uncovered and was left at the Ministry of Magic, we then suspected that this person was actually alive. Now we have our own solid proof that this person is alive and well. The reason this should concern NCIS, is that this person moved to America and through fake documents he joined the US Marine Corps. To be honest as much as many people didn't like him, he is missed. We want him back, we need him back…." Tonks trailed off and looked to the floor. "I need him back to help me and Teddy."

"Great, we would love to help you Tonks, but you still haven't told me why you need this person, or what he can do to help you and this Teddy." Jenny had gone into director mode, and she was even surprised by the fact that a US Marine was in the corps on fake documents but she didn't care, well not as much as she should have been.

"Wait Tonks, you are not here on orders of the Ministry. Are you?" Abby sounded concerned that her friend would be a loud to be on a mission to hep Teddy.

"Well I sorta am. I am here under the orders of the Ministry to brief Director Sheppard on the existence of magic. But, the other thing the Ministry doesn't know about. I found the evidence and found the information. I need to help Teddy and this man is the only person that can help."

Getting annoyed that none of her questions had been answered Jenny stood up, walked over to refill her glass, when she sat back down she thought her questions would be better answered individually.

"OK, so we will still help you. A man in the Marine Corps on fake documents is an important issue. But who is Teddy?"

"Oh, well thank you for the help. Teddy is my son. His father, Remus Lupin was attacked when he was a child by a werewolf and unfortunately Teddy has some of the wolf genes. Not quite as bad as Remus and other werewolves but still, it is a horrible thing. The man that I am looking for has apparently created a potion which is a lot like Wolfsbane, which gives a werewolf to retain their humanity when they are transformed. However the new potion, has the ability to strip a person of the werewolf gene, and this was only possible because of ingredients found in America. I don't want Teddy to go what his father went through at school. I want him to have a happy childhood and a happy life. I want his life to better than mine and his fathers was, is that too much for me to ask for…." Tonks had tears in her eyes. As Abby pulled her in for a comforting hug she completely broke down, crying for many reasons, but her sons happiness and her lost husband were the main reasons.

"Tonks, sweetie. This is a great advance and is a great thing for not only Teddy but for all werewolves, who do not want that fate. The happiness of your son is not too much to ask, after all you and Remus went through I understand where you are coming from. But for us to find this person we need a name or picture. Tonks what's this guy's name."

"Yes Tonks for us to find this person, we need a name or picture of some sorts. When we find him we can bring him to you and help your son." Jenny said with a strong voice, but it was clear that she was on the verge of tears

"Thanks. The reason I came to you is, one this guy is now a marine, and two… Abbs, you know him."

"So this is the person I care about being involved. Who is it?"

"Please don't be mad, and please believe me. Abbs, its Severus. He didn't die from Nagini. Abbs, Snape is alive."

To say that Abby was shocked, was an understatement. She couldn't tell how she was feeling, overjoyed, scared, excited and anger were the ones boiling to the top. Severus Snape was…ALIVE. Her Sev, her best friend, the one she cried the most over after the war, he was alive.

"Snape...alive…my Sev" Abby trailed of, then collecting her thoughts she jumped out of Tonks embrace, and then with a loud pop, she was gone.

"Where the hell did she go Tonks!" Jenny yelled. Her forensic scientist, not only was lost for words which was a first, but was gone. "She was there and now she is gone, where did she go Tonks? Was that some kind of magic?"

Tonks started to rid herself of tears, knowing she had to find Abby. "Merlin's Beard! I knew I should have told her that at home. Jenny what you just witnessed is called apparition. It is a process wizards learn when they turn 17. It is like teleporting. Stay here I will go and find her and be back soon." Before Jenny could get a word in Tonks stood up and with a wave goodbye and another pop, Tonks was gone.

"Merlin's Beard….? What the fuck?"

**TBC…**

**Please review. Your thoughts help me to improve my skills**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many people thought that Abigail Sciuto was just an over the top, over caffeinated, eccentric, gothic forensic scientist for NCIS in Washington D.C, but she knew deep down that she is so much more than that. Abby is a witch. But she is not the only one that was keeping secrets at NCIS**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either NCIS, or Harry Potter. My brother pointed out, that if I did own them I wouldn't be outside by a pool. I would be in my theatre room, with a massive TV playing Final Fantasy XIII, but it would still be in a mansion!**

**A/N – This is completely AU. If you want to comment on the timeline, go for your life. But this is the way I wrote it, so this is how it is going to be.**

Chapter Two

Jenny woke up to her assistant, Cynthia bringing her breakfast.

"Morning Cynthia. What's the time?"

Placing Jenny's breakfast and coffee on the coffee table in front of the lounge that she had slept on, Cynthia checked her watch.

"It's 0700 Director."

"Thanks Cynthia, stop calling me director. I know we are at work, but we are friends." Jenny picked up the coffee and started drinking "This is just what I needed."

"Sorry Jenny. Why did you stay all night this time?" Cynthia always had a concerned look on her face when Jenny stayed all night.

"The brief with Agent Lupin went longer than expected. I thought I should just stay here when Agent Lupin left." Jenny had grown accustomed to lying through her teeth, but always found it difficult to lie to Cynthia, she was her best friend and never liked lying to her but she knew she had to.

"OK. Is there anything you want me to do this morning?" Cynthia was always dedicated to her job, and even though she knew Jenny was lying to her and it did hurt that her best friend was lying, she knew there was always a good reason. It was usually because something was too classified for her to know about.

"I need you to call Agent Gibbs and his team, and tell them to meet me at my townhouse later. Considering the time, Ziva will already be here, can you get her to come up here now, I need to talk to her. After you do that, I need you to call anyone I have plans with today and cancel as I will be out of the office for most of the day, after you do all that, take a break, go out for lunch today."

"OK, I will go and get Agent David, and then I will call Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee."

"Thanks Cynthia. I also need you to call Ducky and Mr. Palmer and give them the same message as the others."

"Is anything wrong?" Cynthia was starting to get concerned; she understood her calling Agent Gibbs and his team, but Ducky and Palmer too. It made her think something was really wrong.

"Don't worry, everything is fine Cynthia."

"Is that all you need me to do?"

"Yes, and Cynthia. Please take that break, you work too hard."

"OK Jenny I will."

With that Cynthia left and a few minutes later Ziva walked into the room.

"Morning, Jenny. How was the rest of your night?"

"Um it was OK. A tad confusing. But I need your help."

"OK what do you need?"

"Umm well after Tonks explained why she was here, other than to brief me on magic. Then she started about something I didn't really understand. Something about someone who was meant to have died in the war, but he didn't and then she tracked him. It turns out he used faked documents and entered the Corps. She said she needed him to help her son. Abby and I…" but before she could continue, she was cut off.

"I knew Abby would wake up before morning. I went to tell Tonks but whatever Tonks does, she does for a reason."

"Well yeah… she woke up not long after everyone left. Anyway, Abby and I told her that to track this person we need a name or picture. She told us the name of this man and Abby went really distant and then she just got up and disappeared… and then Tonks left to find her. She told me that she would be back and for me to wait here. That's why I am still here. She didn't come back last night though."

"Disappeared… as in apparition?"

"Yes that's what Tonks called it."

"Well what was this person's name? It must be someone Abby cares about for her to react that way."

"Um Tonks said this guy's name was Severus Snape."

"Snape… he is alive, holy shit. No wonder Tonks was acting guilty whenever Abby mentioned him yesterday."

"What! He is Abby's friend who died in the war? I get why she acted that way now."

"He was more than just Abby's friend. Severus was Abby's boyfriend when they were at Hogwarts, and if the war hadn't started then Abby and Sev would most likely be married and have a family. As hard as it is to believe Ziva, he is not that bad." Tonks had just appeared in the corner of the room, she walked over and gave Ziva a hug. "I have been looking for her all night, I even checked her place in London. I can't find her.

I went to her place and could sense she had been there. I had only missed her by a few seconds, but I was so worried so I checked everywhere that I thought she would be. I still couldn't find her. Sorry I didn't come back, I got so exhausted from apparition all over the country and even overseas. I ended up crashing at Abbs place in London. I came here because you guys have known her for a while and I thought that you might have an idea about where she is that I haven't tried yet."

Ziva and Jenny thought for a few minutes, while Tonks went to grab a glass and the bottle of bourbon. Jenny stared at her, "It's a little early don't you think Tonks."

"Not when you only had one and half hours sleep it isn't."

As Tonks took a swig from her glass, Ziva looked up as a thought struck her, "I know where she is!"

With that she grabbed Tonks and Jenny and apprated out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was down in the basement, after he got off the phone with Cynthia about what Jen wanted him and his team to meet at her townhouse later this morning, he checked on Abby who had turned up last night in tears. He wasn't so surprised about the tears, she did that a lot. Whenever she was upset after a case or when she had a bad day, she usually turned up in tears and they talked, had a drink and then she slept in his spare bedroom, he was more surprised that she was awake, Tonks said she wouldn't wake till morning. But last night was different than the other nights.<p>

_**Flashback **_

_Gibbs was working on his boat to clear his mind. He had just gotten home after learning that not only that magic existed, but two people on his team were magical as well. He loved Abby and Ziva like daughters, and they loved him like a father, but of all the secrets that they could keep, he never thought that it would be something like this._

_He was looking forward to tomorrow and learning about Ziva's past and actually seeing some magic that didn't result in his ear drums being shattered. _

'_I need a drink' he thought._

_As he went to get one of the mason jars were he kept his tools, and used it as a glass. He had taken a sip when a loud pop sounded upstairs. He jumped and grabbed his gun. While running upstairs he could swear he heard someone crying. When he entered his living room, there she was. _

_Abby was lying on his lounge, tears running down her face, hugging her stuffed farting hippo, Bert, and what looked like a photo. _

"_Abbs are you ok?"_

_Silence met him, she didn't talk, which was odd for her. When she kept crying, he thought that she didn't need to talk. So he went downstairs, grabbed the bottle of bourbon and his glass, and one for Abby. _

_When he got back upstairs, she was still in the same place she was when he left. He offered her a glass full of bourbon, but she reached around him and took the bottle. Before he could respond the bottle was on her mouth. As much as he loved her, she was an adult and if she wanted to have a horrid hang-over in the morning, it was her choice. After a few hours, she had drunk most of the bottle, but she still hadn't said a word. She started to fall asleep, either from exhaustion from crying, or the large amount of bourbon she had consumed. _

_Gibbs picked her up, she stopped him to make sure she had her photo (which he still hadn't seen what it was of) and Bert. After she made sure she had them, he carried her to the spare room and put her into the bed. He took off her dog-collar and armbands, then the chains around her waist so she wouldn't be uncomfortable when she slept. She lay down with Bert and the photo, and as Gibbs pulled the blankets up on her, she fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking about last night worried him, she had never acted like that before, and he wanted to talk to her about what caused it. Heading upstairs to get his keys and write a note in case Abby woke up, he thought he would have to call Jenny and find out what happened after they had left the Navy Yard. He wrote the note and left it near the coffee maker, because he knew that would be the first place she went.

_Abbs _

_I have gone to get coffee and something for breakfast. We will talk about last night when I get back. I will get you a CafPow! And something with chocolate in it. Jen wants us to meet at her townhouse later. Hope you feel better, but I can tell you one thing… _

_You owe me a new bottle of bourbon._

_Be back soon_

_Gibbs_

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got back to his house, he wasn't surprised to see that Abby wasn't anywhere to be seen. He got the chocolate croissant he had bought for Abby and heated it, while he was waiting he heard a loud noise coming from the living room, just like the one he had heard the night before, thinking it was Abby he grabbed the CafPow he had got her and headed to the lounge room. But who he saw there was not Abby.<p>

"I was right. She is here."

Standing in the middle of his living room was Ziva, Jenny and Tonks.

"Jethro, Abby's here isn't she?" Jen was looking worried, like if his answer was no she would beat the living daylights out of him.

"Well no she isn't Jen, I changed my source of caffeine. Of course she is here, I can't stomach this vile drink. She turned up last night. Just appeared in my living room with a sound just like the one when you three appeared. She was just crying, holding Bert and a photo. Tried to get her to talk, but she just cried. I got her a drink, went to give her the glass, but she took the bottle before I could stop her. Went to get it back but she looked like she would bite my head off. Let's just say she owes me a new bottle of bourbon. Hasn't said a word to me yet, and she was here for a while."

"Gibbs, can you please show me where she is? I need to talk to her." Tonks had a relived look on her face.

"Sure I need to take this up to her anyway."

Gibbs went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and placed the warm chocolate croissant on it. He led Tonks upstairs, breakfast and CafPow in hand. When they entered the spare room she was still asleep, they walked in as quiet as they could. Gibbs placed the plate on the bedside table, then moved over to Abby and waved the CafPow under her nose.

"Severus…." Abby mumbled, still asleep.

"Abbs, CafPow." Gibbs whispered

"Gibbs…." Abby woke up, and saw Gibbs and Tonks standing over her. "Oh god, my head is pounding. What the fuck did I do last night?"

Abby grabbed the CafPow from Gibbs and started drinking it. "Abbs you turned up here in tears, you didn't say a word to me all night. I went to give you a drink, and then you took the whole bottle of bourbon from my hand, and over the rest of the night, you cried, drank the bottle and still didn't say a word. After you finished the bottle, I carried you up to bed and you sleep all night. I got you something for breakfast to."

"Oh god, I am so sorry Gibbs. I will get you a new bottle. Thanks for the CafPow and breakfast." She grabbed Bert and hugged him tight. As Abby was eating, Tonks noticed something on the floor, she leant over and picked up the photo that had fallen on the floor while Abby slept. She noticed what it was, and she knew she had to talk to Abby.

"Gibbs. Can I please talk to Abby alone? Please."

Gibbs didn't answer, he just looked between Tonks and Abby. Then with a nob from Abby, he left the room.

"Abby, I am so sorry. I should have told you somewhere more private, and by ourselves… before I told anyone else."

"God, Tonks. Don't be sorry. From what I remember, I just apparated out of Jenny's office. I must have really freaked her out. But last night, it wasn't tears of sadness. I was so overjoyed that I couldn't talk, I was just so happy. I thought I lost the love of my life when you told me Nagini had killed him. I cried for weeks when I came back to the US after you told me. The only reason I think I drank so much last night is because I wanted to see if I was dreaming or not. And drinking Gibbs bottle of bourbon, seemed a good thing to do. I don't know why."

"Abbs, I found this on the floor. When was it taken?" Tonks handed her the photo. It was of Abby, Severus, James, Lily, Sirus and Harry. They were all laughing and they were hanging outside the Potter's house in Godrics Hollow.

"About a month before they died. Of all the photos I have from being at school and before I came to the US. This is the only one I didn't enchant to stop the movement. Whenever I was sad or had been on a bad case, I would come home and just look at the picture, or of course come here, have a drink and talk to Gibbs." Tears were flowing freely from Abby and Tonks. Tonks took Abby into her arms and they sat there for at least ten minutes before the crying stoped. After the crying, Tonks looked at Abby.

"Abbs. Listen to me. This is what we are going to do. We are going to go to Jenny's house with the rest of the team, and let Ziva tell her story. Then we are going into NCIS, with this picture and search through Marine records and find him. Then we can find Snape and I can get what I need from him, and you can chew him out for leaving you…" Abby opened her mouth to say something, but Tonks stopped her "Wait until I am done, Abbs. Then after you chew him out, which you will. Then you can tell him never to leave you again and give him one of those lung crushing hugs. OK?"

"I still love him, Tonks. I may have been with other people since he 'died' but I never stopped loving him."

"I know sweetie, I know. Now come on, let's get this day started."

"OK" Abby went to get up, but doubled over when a wave of nausea hit her. "But first we need to go to my place. I invented a potion to combat a hang-over. I have some of the last batch left over."

"Yeah that might be a good idea. I will take you, and since Jenny, Ziva and I apparated here, Ziva can take them back to NCIS. Then we will meet at Jenny's townhouse. And you are not apparating there, I will. Cause you will throw up if you do it."

"OK good idea. I will get my chains and stuff back on. You go and tell the others the plans."

* * *

><p>When Tonks told the others the new plan, Ziva grabbed Jenny's arm and apparated back to her office, while Tonks and Gibbs went back upstairs to see Abby. When they got to the room, it was empty.<p>

"Abbs where are you? We need to leave soon." Tonks walked around the room to find Abby wasn't even in the room.

"Tonks. I found her."

Tonks ran down the hallway to the bathroom, to see Abby hunched over the toilet, throwing her guts up. Gibbs was sitting behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Abbs. This is exactly what happened when you, Molly and I went out to the Leaky Cauldron for a 'girl's night' and you had way too drink."

"Shut up Tonks." Abby finally mumbled when she stopped throwing up.

"Come on Abbs, let's get you home and grab that potion. I will see you at Jenny's later, Gibbs." Tonks grabbed Abby, while trying to support her waist, she shook Gibbs hand.

"Just take care of her Tonks."

"Don't worry I will. See ya later."

And with that Tonks and Abby were gone, with a loud pop.

Gibbs grumbled "I wish people would stop doing that."

* * *

><p>Tonks and Abby appeared in Abby's living room. Abby let go of Tonks and ran to the bathroom.<p>

"Abbs, where is this potion?"

"In the top cupboard, hurry Tonks. I feel like I am about to die."

Tonks grabbed the potion, and ran to the bathroom to give it to Abby. When Abby had finally recovered, she had a shower and got changed. As Tonks waited in the kitchen, she got herself some coffee. She could hear Abby in the shower when a pop came from the living room. She withdrew her wand from her boot and carefully walked through the kitchen and the hallway before she heard the running of little feet.

"Mummy!"

Tonks caught the jumping boy in her arms and fell to the floor.

"Teddy, baby. What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Harry brought me."

"Hey Tonks. How are you?" she stood up, with the little boy at her side. When she turned she was caught in a hug from Harry.

"Hey Harry. I'm good. Had a tough night and morning. But now it is getting better. How did you find me?"

"I knew you were coming to DC and I also knew that the only place you would stay is with either Ziva or Abby. I don't know Ziva, or where she lives. So we came here first."

"Ah. Well you should stay. Abby will want to see you, she will be out of the shower soon. She had a tough night, but she is ok now. Did you want some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely. Thanks Tonks."

They went back to the kitchen and Tonks got Harry some tea and Teddy some juice. While they were having their drinks, Harry and Tonk chatted about just random things, family, work, friends and their past experiences. While they were talking, they didn't notice Abby walk in and stand in the doorway, just looking at her friends, not wondering about why they were here, but more happy to see her Godson and her surrogate nephew. Harry asked Tonks what she was doing at Abby's place.

"Well she is here to see me of course. It is my house, duh Harry." With that all three of her guests turned to see Abby in the doorway, she was in her black jeans and big boots, with a t-shirt that had a pink skull on it. Her hair was still wet from her shower. They were still staring, surprised that she could sneak up on them. "Well are you three going to stare, or do I get hugs?"

With that, Teddy ran over and jumped into her arms and gave her a hug, next Harry came over and hugged her. He noticed a smell on her, which the shower couldn't get off. "Abbs, why do you smell like bourbon?"

"Dammit, I thought a shower would get rid of that. Well Harry that would be because I got absolutely smashed last night…by drinking almost a whole bottle of bourbon."

"Why? And how are you still standing if that was only last night?"

Abby lead the group into her lounge room, where they sat down and Abby told them all of what happened last night, and then about how she found out Snape is alive, and also about her life saving potion that cures a hang-over. When she was done, she was in tears again. The last couple of days have been hard on her. Then a thought hit her.

"Hey, why don't you and Teddy come to Jenny's with us, then you can meet Gibbs and my other family. Will you please?"

Harry looked at Tonks, to see if she was ok with Teddy coming. She nodded.

"I would love to. I will just send call Ginny and then we can leave."

After Harry called Ginny and told her that he would be home later, and that Tonks and Abby said hello to everyone, they grouped together and apparated to Jenny's townhouse, because they wouldn't fit comfortably in Abby's car.

* * *

><p>When the group got to Jenny's townhouse, everyone but Ziva was there.<p>

"Sorry were late guys. My shower took longer that I though. I don't remember the smell of bourbon being this hard to get rid of." Abby was upbeat and happy, which surprised Gibbs. A couple of hours ago she was bent over his toilet throwing her guts up.

"Abby, Tonks thanks for joining us. And who are you friends?" Jenny said as she embraced Abby and went to sit at the table in the living room.

"Right, introductions. Ok everyone this is Harry Potter, my godson." Harry waved hello, shook hands as Abby introduced him to everyone. "And this is Teddy Lupin, Tonks' son." Hugs and handshakes were given to the youngest guest, as everyone sat around the table.

"I hope you don't mind Harry and Teddy joining us. They just turned up at my apartment and I asked if they wanted to meet my friends. They both said yes."

Everyone agreed that it was fine, and they were happy to meet someone from Abby's 'other' life. Everyone started talking to each other and even Harry, Teddy and Tonks were talking to the others, but when Ziva walked in she stopped, and just stared at the group.

"You're…Ha…Harry Potter."

"Umm, yes I am. And you are?"

Abby and Tonks looked at Ziva, they had sort of figure this would happen. "Harry, this is one of my best friends, Ziva David. She works with me at NCIS, and yesterday afternoon, I found out she is also a witch."

"Well hello Ziva. I am always happy to meet someone who is friends with Abby."

Gibbs looked at them both, amazed that after all he had heard about what this man had been through from Abby, he could trust people so easily.

"Ok well yesterday we heard about Abigail. So now I am pretty sure we would like to hear about your life, my dear." Ducky spoke for everyone, and so Ziva stopped staring at Harry, closed her mouth and sat down at the head of the table.

"OK, well I guess I should tell you that my life is nowhere near as interesting as Abby's."

**TBC…**

**A/N - Sorry for leaving it there, but I wanted to start Ziva's story in a whole new chapter. Even though both Ziva and Abby are witches, this story will focus on Abby, mainly because she is my favourite character in NCIS. More on Ziva in the next chapter.**

**I will try to get the next chapter written soon, but I have ALOT of school work and homework to get done first, cause as this is my last year of High School, I need to focus on my school work. So if I don't update in a while, I promise it won't because I have abandoned this, it is because I am really busy with school.**

**Remember, reviews make me feel loved, they help the creative side of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many people thought that Abigail Sciuto was just an over the top, over caffeinated, eccentric, gothic forensic scientist for NCIS in Washington D.C, but she knew deep down that she is so much more than that. Abby is a witch. But she is not the only one that was keeping secrets at NCIS**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either NCIS, or Harry Potter. Okay. If I did own either of these, I would have gone to Soundwave, and I would still be going Evanescence. But of course, I didn't go to Soundwave, but I am going to Evanescence. I **_**so**_** can't wait; it is going to be awesome. **

**A/N – This is completely AU. If you want to comment on the timeline, go for your life. But this is the way I wrote it, so this is how it is going to be. I am sorry it has taken awhile but I have been busy with school work, and I have found some really good stories that I haven't been able to pull myself away from. I am also thinking about writing a Batman/Harry Potter story. Tell me if you think I should, cause I really value your opinions.**

Chapter 3

"Ok well yesterday we heard about Abigail. So now I am pretty sure we would like to hear about your life, my dear." Ducky spoke for everyone, and so Ziva stopped staring at Harry, closed her mouth and sat down at the head of the table.

"OK, well I guess I should tell you that my life is nowhere near as interesting as Abby's.

Well, I grew up in a house full of muggles. I was adopted by Eli David while he was in England. He moved to Israel for his work in Mossad and I lived their believing they were my parents. When I turned six, I, completely by accident, blew up my sisters TV. My father took me to the doctors, to see if there was anything wrong with me. The doctor determined that there was nothing wrong with me. A couple more things happened before I turned 11. It mostly involved me getting angry and blowing things up, as I did not have good control of my anger. When I got my letter for Hogwarts, my father told me I was adopted. I was angry at first and I wanted to find out about my real parents. But my parents didn't think it was such a good idea at this time.

When I started at Hogwarts, Tonks had just left and I only found out about her and Abby's group of friends from the older students who were trying to live up to their pranking around the school. I was sorted into Gryffindor, where the students who have aspects of their personality that are brave, courageous, daring or chivalrous are sorted to. I had many friends, but I am not in contact with any of them today. Actually, most of them died in the war. The holidays after my third year we heard about the deaths of Lily and James Potter and their son Harry defeating Lord Voldemort. The start of the fourth year was a massive celebration, the first three weeks of school was just house parties, large feasts, like bigger than normal, and there was also mourning for the brave lives lost. Many people did not believe that Voldemort was gone for good, but it was not going to stop us celebrating.

I did pretty well in school and once I left, and my head asked me what I wanted to do after my education, I had wanted to go into the police force when I was a child, to be like my dad. So I joined the magical equivalent, after school I went straight into Auror training, and I was trained by the best, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, he was a great man. Once I was finished my training, my boss thought that I would be more help to the Ministry if they sent me home to Israel. So I went home, after a few years though I was given permission to join Mossad as a liason between the Auror office and Mossad, and just after I moved to Mossad, I met Tonks. We became friends, but after I first met her something in me awoke. Once I got home the day I met her, Ari thought it would be a wise idea to come over to my house and piss me off about his new mission to America, and how he was father's favourite child, because he was actually his child. I started yelling at him, and he became extremely scared, he started pointing to my hair calling me a freak. When I looked in the mirror, my hair was on fire. I knew Tonks was a witch, and even though I had only just met her, I trusted her. So I quickly apparated to her apartment, when she saw my hair she knew what it meant and calmed me down so she could talk to me. She told me I was like her, a Metamorphmagus. For some reason, it was awoken when I met her.

She told me that it was a rare ability, and is usually passed from parent to child, but it could also skip a generation like it did with her. I asked her if she would come to Gringotts, which is the wizard bank in Diagon Alley, which is in London. They administered a test to see my ancestry, they cut my finger, and I placed it on the page. It came up that my mother was Andromeda Black, now Andromeda Tonks and my father was a Malfoy, another Pure-Blood wizard family. I never knew my father, and after the war and the involvement of the Malfoy's, I really do not want to.

After we say the name Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora grabbed my arm, apparated to see Andromeda."

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" Tonks was seething, her voice full of anger and she ground her teeth. Abby looked at Tonks with surprise

"Tonks! Language. Teddy's here."

Tonks looked at Teddy, who was cowering in Abby's arms, scared from the tone his mother had used "Sorry baby. Mummy just doesn't like it when people call her Nymphadora."

Ziva went on to continue her story "Well anyway Andromeda took one look at Tonks' face and then she looked at me and my ever changing hair colour, and well, she fainted." Harry looked at Ziva, finally pulled out of the shock he received when he heard Andromeda's name.

"Andromeda Tonks is your mother. Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is Harry." Tonks looked at him guilty, that she had never had told him.

Everyone else looked at them with confusion. Needing a further explanation of why this was so important to shock Harry that much. So Tonks spoke up.

"My mother is Andromeda Tonks. Ziva is my half-sister."

Abby looked at them both with shock. "My two best friends are sisters. Holy shit! Ahh oops, Sorry Teddy."

"OK. Yes I am related to Tonks. Let us continue. After we woke up Andromeda, she stared at me some more. She asked if my name was Ziva, and I said yes, at that she hugged me, and seriously Tonks women can hug. After that she said she was sorry, to both Tonks and I, she was sorry to Tonks that she never told her that she had a sister, and she was sorry to me because she had given me up. She told me that she gave me up when I was born, because she did not want Ted, her husband and Tonks father to know that she had cheated on him. She hid the pregnancy from Tonks and Ted through appearance changing spells, it was difficult, but she did it. I was born while Tonks and her dad were out on a camping trip with Ted's side of the family. They didn't even know she was pregnant. After she told me about her life, and I told her about mine, I went home to Israel and then Ari was sent on his mission to America. You know the rest of the story. Whenever I would take time off, I tended to just apparate to my place in London and spent time with Tonks, it was difficult when she was in the war, and it was even harder afterwards when she was mourning the death of her husband, but yes that is my life."

Everyone except Tonks and Teddy (mostly because he wasn't listening to any of the conversation, he was just playing with Abby's hair changing his to the same colour and back to an electric blue) was shocked.

After everyone got over the shock of the fact that Tonks and Ziva were related they started just chatting, everyone but the witches and wizards asking about their lives, magic and if they could show them different things. When Jenny said that they should order in some food, Ziva remembered something from the night before. Once everyone had left to go to the kitchen to pick something to eat, Ziva lead Abby to the lounge and asked her to sit down.

"Abby, I do not mean to intrude into your life, but what happened last night with your patronus. I know why that happens, your good memory to bring forth the patronus, is related to your worse memory. I was just curious about it, but if you do not want to tell me it is OK."

"Um well Ziva, I don't really want to, but I think I have to, or it will kill me inside, cause I have never really told anyone. My happiest memory was the day… when all the team was first together. The day that Timmy was hired onto Gibbs team. Ziva… my memory is of Gibbs, Ducky, Timmy, Tony and… Kate down in my lab. The reason it relates to my worst memory is because my worst memory in my life, wasn't me finding out that James and Lily had been killed, or even finding out that the love of my life had been killed. It was the day I found out that my best friend… the first muggle I ever told about me being a witch… had been shot and killed!" Abby's silent tears that she had at the beginning of the conversation were now rivers flowing down her face.

"Ohh Abbs, I am _so_ sorry." Ziva held her in a tight hug until she calmed down. Ziva looked at Abby once she calmed down " Abby why did you tell her about being a witch?"

"Ha that's a really funny story. I was a foul mood, it was the anniversary of Sev's 'death'. Kate started to get worried about why I wasn't in my happy, upbeat Abby mood. I told her it was none of her business and locked myself in the ballistics lab. That night at home, I had the photos of me and Sev just lying around I had taken of the spells on them, so I could see his smiling face and him laughing, as rare that it was. Well Kate turned up, she tried to get me to open the door, but I told her to get lost. She said she wouldn't, and I just stayed quiet and cried. After about 20 minutes, I thought she had left, but the next thing I knew my door had been kicked in. She looked at me, ran over and held me while I cried. When I stopped crying, Kate noticed the photos and asked me why and how they were moving. Then I told her, about being a witch, school, my friends, about the war, about Harry. Then she asked about the man in the pictures, so I told her about Sev, she understood why I was so sad and pissed. The next year on the anniversary, when Tony and Tim started to annoy me, and ask why I was so upset and pissed… she sorta threatened them if they didn't leave me alone. Some of the threats, well they scared me." Abby let out a small laugh at the memory of Kate threatening some scary things to Tony and Tim's lives, as well as some of their body parts.

"Sorry for bringing this up Abbs. I know you and Kate were close, and I would never want to take her place, but on the anniversary, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I am here. I know Snape is not really dead, but surely he was not the only one you cried for. So if you need me, I will be there."

"Thanks Ziva. I might just have to take you up on that, and I will return the favor, surely you lost friends in the war."

"Thank-you Abby, I might take you up on that offer."

When Abby and Ziva rejoined, everyone was waiting for the food to turn up and Harry was on the phone. They all just started talking, about many different things but mostly magic and work, Ziva played with Teddy and they both started showing off their ability both changing their hair colour. When Harry got off the phone, he looked worried.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Abby always got worried when Harry looked like that.

"Gin just called, her idiot brother pissed off Molly and Hermione, I have to go home so Molly doesn't kill him and Mione doesn't hex him into oblivion. Tonks, did you want me to take Teddy with me, or did you want him to stay here?"

"Actually, I need to brief the order on something, so I thought that you, Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, Abby and I, and of course my baby boy, could go to the safe house. Can you send the rest of the order a message so that they will all be there."

"Yeah sure Tonks, I will get in contact with them now."

Once Harry had contacted the Order, and stopped Hermione and Molly from killing Ron, the group said their goodbyes to Ducky, Palmer, Tony and Tim, and apparated to the meeting place that had been decided.

* * *

><p>Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was about to retire for the night, tired from visiting the newly accepted muggle-born wizards and witches. The other teachers wanted to help, but she knew it was her responsibility to inform these new students and their parents, it was hard, and the reactions always differed, from complete shock, to anger, to understanding. She didn't know how Albus did all of this, she missed him. His strength, his love for the school and his devotion to protecting the light and stopping Tom Riddle, but mostly she missed his friendship.<p>

They had been the best of friends, and when she was going through hard times, he was her rock, her shoulder to cry on. But once he passed, all she had to talk to about her problems was his portrait, it was still good to talk to him, but now there was no shoulder to cry on, and over the last year of the war, that was what she needed. With her three favorite students on the run, fighting something that teenagers should not have to fight, she just needed someone to comfort her.

A ringing brought her out of her thought's, it was that muggle contraption that Harry had bought her for Christmas a couple of years ago. With the amount of muggle-born students increasing, and the way that muggles raised their children these days, Minerva had decided it was time for a change in the magical world. She had gained the support of many Ministry members as well as Harry, Hermione and Arthur Weasley; she managed to convince the Ministry to introduce muggle technology to the wizarding world. The school still did not have electric lights, but had computers in the commons rooms as well as electricity available in the dorms so that students could charge laptops, iPods, phones and anything else.

When she saw the number she wasn't surprised, not many people had her number. When she answered, she heard Harry's voice as well as others in the background that picked at her memories.

"Hello Harry. What can I do for you?"

"_Hey Professor, I know it's almost the middle of the night at Hogwarts. I hope I didn't wake you."_

Minerva sighed, "Harry, you are no longer in school, so you do not have to call me Professor. Please call me Minerva, and you did not wake me. Although I was about to go to bed, I have been visiting muggle-born families all day."

"_Well…. Minerva. Sorry about this but I was wondering if the order and some other visitors would be able to visit you today, well tonight. Tonks has to brief the order on something, and I am pretty sure that you would want to hear it."_

"Harry, this better be really important. I will set up the Room of Requirement, when will you be here?"

"_Well if you open your door, you will find out." _With that Minerva heard a knock on her door.

"Damn Potter." Walking to the door she could have sworn she heard Harry laughing.

When Minerva opened the door she was pulled into a bone crushing hug, and she knew the only person that would give hugs like that, he favorite niece.

"Abigail, I cannot breathe. Sweetie please let go."

Abby looked at Minerva with a guilty look on her face, while the rest of the group that knew the headmistress looked at each other mouthing '_Sweetie?'_

"I am _so_ sorry that I haven't been to visit Aunty Min, I have been busy at NCIS. I was going to come and surprise you on your birthday, but there was a serial killer in DC that was targeting Marines, so I had to stay and help."

Minerva looked at the only family member she had left, sure she had missed her, but she didn't need to be apologizing. "Abigail, my dear, there is no need to be sorry. You are a busy young woman, and even though I would have hoped that after the war you would have accepted my offer of taking up the advanced potions teacher. But you are doing what you love. Now introduce me to all your friends."

"Oh yeah, sorry" Abby looked at the group and pointed to her friends, "This is Director Jenny Shepard, my surrogate mother, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just call him Gibbs, he is my surrogate father, and of course you should know Probationary Special Agent Ziva David, who I didn't know was a witch until yesterday when Tonks came to NCIS and Special Agents Tony Dinozzo and Tim McGee, my brothers of sorts. And now to explain why we are here."

"Well hello, I have heard so much about all of you, and Miss David, how good it is to see you at Hogwarts again."

"It is good to be back Professor."

"Please as I say to all ex-students, you no longer attend school here so you don't have to call me Professor. Now, I know that everyone else hasn't heard anything about me, but that is because our laws prevented Abigail from telling anyone about her real family if she started working in the muggle world. How about I introduce myself, I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Abigail's aunt and a transfiguration master. Now Abigail, Miss David, Miss Tonks and Mister Potter, lets lead this group to the Room of Requirement, where I am pretty sure you have already sent the rest of the order."

With that the whole group left for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Room, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was already there. After Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva were introduced to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley, Tonks began the meeting.<p>

"OK now you are all probably why you are called here. Well, and please don't fire me Kingsley, I went to talk to Abby. I didn't know that she or Ziva worked at NCIS, I just knew that Abby worked for a US Federal Agency, and I was going to ask Director Sheppard for her agencies help anyway because this issue involves someone in the US Marine Corps with fake documentation. A couple of years ago I heard of a wizard in America, who is a Potions Master. He used ingredients only available in America, and created a potion that is a lot like the Wolfsbane potion, except it can completely kill the werewolf gene. With more research into this amazing discovery, I found out that the potions master in question was in the US Marine Corps and when I gained access to his marine records I found that most of the information was faked. After I read the file I looked at the photo in the back, he looked oddly familiar and when I finally realized who it was I was two days away from going to the US. This man I thought was dead, and when I realized it was him, I thought that the US Marine Corps was the best place for him, he is loyal and brave."

"I am so going to have to agree to that. Not to mention he is really hot…" Abby said dreamingly looking into nothing.

"Yes Abby, you think his hot. But I am looking for him for completely different reasons. Guys this Marine is an old friend and some thought, he was an enemy. Murdered protecting what he believed in. Everyone, Severus Snape is alive, and is currently serving in the United States Marine Corps. He is currently in an area near DC…"

"Snape is alive!" Everyone had recovered from the shock of hearing that the man that they had thought as an enemy, the man that had ended Albus Dumbledore's life, the man who was a double agent and sacrificed his life for the protection of the rest of the world… was alive!

"Yes he is alive and I have a plan to get him into NCIS headquarters." Abby was looking at the group with intent, she had been devising a plan ever since Tonks had told her that he was alive. "We are lucky enough that some Marine Records are in a major need for an update, Sev's is one of them. Or as his file lists him Severus Bennett Dumbledore, after not only Albus, but after me as well, cause not only is my last name on my mother's side is Bennett, but my mother was Dumbledore's twin sister, she aged really well, even for a witch. But neither knew until I started at Hogwarts that they were related, let alone me being Dumbledore's niece, my mum was adopted because her parents could handle twins at that time, but she was adopted out to a magical family, so she still grew up with magic, but to hide who she was when they gave her up they never gave her a last name, but the magical family she was adopted by was also a long line of wizards so she kept their last name, they thankfully weren't purist and let my mum, not only date muggles, but they weren't bothered when she married my dad. When I started at Hogwarts Dumbledore noticed things about me that were familiar, one night I got an owl from my mum and she told me that she had gone to Gringotts and had to have a test done because her adopted parents had passed away, and she was their heir. When they gave her a test to see who she was, they discovered that she was Dumbledore's sister, so I ran out of my room and purposely ran into a prefect, they said to go back to bed, but I said I had to see the headmaster." Abby paused to take a breath, she had never told anyone this before, the only people who knew were her mum, dad, Dumbledore and Sev but he was told by Dumbledore when he stared dating her, but telling everyone was difficult.

"They were reluctant at first but then I explained I had a problem with my family and needed to speak to him about it, so when I got to his office I told him and showed him the letter, he then gave me a heritage test like the one my mum had at Gringotts and it showed that he was my uncle, but enough of my life, on with the plan." Everyone looked at Abby like she had grown a second head, they were amazed at this and that Abby had the courage to tell them. They had so many questions, like why she didn't tell them, but they decided that if she was going to tell them she would tell in her own time.

"Abbs, thanks for trusting us." Abby looked at Gibbs, she stepped forward and then threw her arms around him in one of her classic bone crushing hugs.

"Abbs, you need to let go and tell us your plan. Come on Abbs let go of Jethro." Jenny was trying to pry Abby from Gibbs neck.

"Thank you guys, for accepting me…" there was a cough at the back of the group, when Abby looked over to the person, she saw Ziva, "and Ziva of course."

Jenny looked at Abby with tears burning her eyes "Abbs you should know we would, as you like to always remind us, this NCIS team is a family."

When the tears and hugs had stopped Abby continued with her plan.

"We can summon him into the NCIS office…" As Abby continued to tell the order and her team mates her plan they looked at her in amazement, wondering why they listened to Dumbledore and let him leave her out of the war, he skills at forensics and her planning abilities were amazing, there would have been a lot less casualties if they had her planning some of their battles and attacks. When she finished explaining the plan, the group agreed with how she wanted to handle it and they had didn't disagree with her on any points, even the ones that seemed like she was seeking revenge for leaving her. Minerva called some house elves and had them deliver some food and drinks for the group before they left and once they had their fill, they all walked back to the front gate of the school, said their goodbyes and apparated home.

**TBC… **

**A/N- Ok sorry about the wait, I have been busy and then I had a really bad writers block, I want to explain about Abby's aunt being McGonagall and her uncle being Dumbledore, long story short, Minerva was married to Dumbledore, but only for appearances. He was still like her best friend. Like I said last chapter, I will not abandon this story, it's just not who I am, when I am reading stories and find that they have been abandoned for years it somewhat pisses me off, so I will never do that to the people who are kind enough to read my story. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts or favorites; this being my first FF it makes me feel happy that people like my story. Thanks again. I hope to update soon.**

**Reviews help me peoples, they encourage me to write more.**

**-Devilz Vampire **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many people thought that Abigail Sciuto was just an over the top, over caffeinated, eccentric, gothic forensic scientist for NCIS in Washington D.C, but she knew deep down that she is so much more than that. Abby is a witch. But she is not the only one that was keeping secrets at NCIS.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I, like many others, dream that I do, but that's just what they are dreams. And anyway if anyone wanted to sue me all I don't have much to give them.**

**A/N – Okay, sorry if anyone has been annoyed about the wait, but in the last three weeks I have had visits from friends who I haven't seen in months, my half-yearly exams (which I am pretty sure I failed) and I have been doing this massive assignment which is like worth 40% of my final Society and Culture mark. But I promise that I will not abandon this (also you can blame one of my friends who I had a deal with, that if she didn't review this story I would wait until the end of the holidays to even start writing this, and guess what, she didn't review. But hey I still wrote tis rather quick) Ok I am so sorry to tell you guys but this will be the second last chapter, the next one will be an epilogue. Anyway, what do you guys think of a Bones/Harry Potter crossover, or a Batman/Harry Potter crossover, I would like you opinion cause I have ideas for both but I want to know which I should do first, and I value all of your opinions. So with that out of the way, on with this chapter!**

Chapter 4

It was raining at the Navy Yard when a black car pulled up to the entrance of the NCIS building, now the man that got out of the car had been quite the topic of discussion in the building, not that he knew it. As he walked up to the security guard in the entrance, he began to let his fears take over his thoughts, _'What if they know my secret? I am sure that even the American Federal agency heads knew about magic? What if they found out I am in the Marines on false papers?' _

"Excuse me sir, but I need to see some ID, and know why you are here." The voice of the security guard bought him out of his fearful thoughts.

"Sorry, lost in thought. My name is Severus Bennett Dumbledore, I received a letter to come to the NCIS building on the Navy Yard in D.C about a week ago. I am here to see a man named Special Agent…" but before Severus could finish he was interrupted.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

When Severus turned around he saw a man with salt-and-pepper hair and piercing blue eyes that reminded him of Albus.

"Yes. Now am I to think that either you are the man I have to see, or are you going to take me to him?"

Gibbs looked at this man, dressed in his Marine uniform, with his short black hair. Now many people believe that Gibbs eyesight was bad, but to him this man looked nothing like the man in the picture that Abby had shown him other than his eyes, which had that same look, lack the happiness.

"I am Special Agent Gibbs, let him through Chris. He is here to have his Marine records updated, I will take him from here."

The security guard, Chris, had only been on this job for about two months, but he knew not to mess with Gibbs, so he let them past. He learnt that lesson on day one when he was inducted and was given his security clearance, Director Sheppard had warned him and all the new security guards about what might happen if he gets pissed off.

"Follow me Marine, I am going to take you to the conference room so we can update your files. Unfortunately due to a computer error we have to completely re-put all your information in to the system. One of my agents and I will take your information and then you will be sent to the Forensic Scientist to have your fingerprints taken as well as your DNA."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the journey was quiet, but Severus got a feeling this man was holding back strong emotions from him, and he didn't think they were happiness. To Severus this man, who he hadn't met until today, seemed extremely pissed off with him.

As they entered the 'conference' room, Severus realised that not only was it dark but there was no other agent with them. Completely going against normally protocol, Gibbs put Severus on the side of the table where he normally sat.

"I hate to be rude Special Agent Gibbs, but this doesn't seem like a conference room to me. It seems like an interrogation room."

"Ahh, yes. Sorry about that, but our other conference rooms are being used, we are really busy today, so the interrogation rooms have two purposes today. So let's begin to get this information down so you can go _home._" The way Gibbs said the word home scared him, Severus had this bad feeling in his stomach like nothing good would come of this meeting, he had, had this feeling before, like when Dumbledore had told him that he was dying and that he had to kill him.

"Ok sir. I would like that, I have a project at home I would like to finish before a friend of mines birthday."

"Good, now full name please?"

"Severus Bennett Dumbledore"

"Odd last name, haven't heard anything like it before, next place of birth?"

"Washington D.C"

That's when a person hidden in the dark of the corner coughed. Alerting Gibbs to the next part of the plan.

"Ah, that's my other 'colleague' who wants to ask you some questions, she wouldn't let me have all the fun. Now I will ask you not to turn around and look at this person, their orders, not mine. Goodbye Severus."

With that Gibbs left the interrogation room, inside was an extremely worried Severus. _Any person that could order this man around must have a powerful hold over him_ Severus thought

"_So_ Marine," the voice in the dark started, "has your last name always been Dumbledore, or have your changed it?" To Severus this voice stirred memories in his brain, and he didn't know what these memories were, but he knew they weren't from his days in the Marines, he didn't want to assume that this person was from the magical world, but just in case he made sure the shields around his mind were firm and could withstand invasion.

"No it has always been Dumbledore." Severus said worried, hoping that this person didn't know his secret.

"Were you really born in the US, in Washington D.C?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever let your friends believe that you had betrayed them for the other side?"

The worry that Severus had felt was now full blown fear, but he tried to keep his normal emotionless mask up so he couldn't betray himself. "No"

After many more questions that continued for at least an hour, the voice finally thought it was time to get to the questions that she really wanted answers to.

"Have you ever heard of someone that was referred to as Snape?"

Severus was now sweating under his stress and fears "No I haven't but I really don't see the relevance that question had."

"Leave the relevance to me. Now have you ever heard of someone named Tom Riddle?"

"No" Severus' voice was starting to break under the pressure that his earlier thoughts had been confirmed. Someone from the magical world had found him.

"Have you ever heard of Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore?"

"No"

"Have you ever broken another person's heart by letting them believe you were dead?"

"I have no idea of the relevance of these questions, but if you want the truthful answer. Yes!" with this Severus put his head on the table and started crying, he didn't want to think of the love of his life that he had left when he convince the wizarding world that Severus Snape was dead.

Feeling that she had tortured him enough the voice in the dark came to the front of the table and looked at the broken man in front of her. She got out her wand and removed the glamour charms he had put on himself.

"Was this person's name Abigail Scuito, niece of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and the love of your life?"

Already feeling the glamour be taken of, Severus lifted his head and looked at the woman in front of him. There right in front of him was the woman he had loved forever and still loved to this day, and boy did she look pissed. He loved her when she was angry at someone, he found it amazing how passionate she was. He just didn't like it when she was angry at him.

"Abby?"

"Yes Severus. Well are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Severus just continued to stare at the love of his life. He had no idea how she had found him but he was so happy she did. The one thing that he regretted the most about hiding after he faked his death was the fact that he had to leave Abby. He knew she was in America but he didn't know where, or that she worked for the government agency that was related to the Marine Corps.

"Abby how did you find me?"

Behind the glass was not only the whole team and the director, but Tonks as well.

"_Well_ this just got interesting. She isn't armed is she, I took her wand off her, but did you make sure she doesn't have a gun?" Tonks said seriously, which started to scare the rest of the team.

"Why would she take a gun in there. I thought she loved this guy?" Tony asked, worry laced in his voice. Everyone knew what Abby was like when she was mad.

"Cause I am pretty sure she is going to kill Sev."

Back in the interrogation room Abby just stared at Sev with a shocked look on her face, but after her brain caught up with what he said it went to extremely pissed.

"YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH. YOU LEAVE MY FUCKING GODSON TO FIGHT THAT BASTARD TOM RIDDLE BY HIMSELF THINKING THAT YOU WERE DEAD. YOU LEAVE ME. I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY WHEN I HEARD THROUGH THE WIZARD GRAPEVINE THAT THE WAR WAS OVER. ONLY TO BECOME EXTREMELY CATATONIC WHEN TONKS SHOWS UP TO TELL ME NOT ONLY IS HER HUSBAND AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS DEAD AND SHE IS NOW A SINGLE MOTHER, BUT THE LOVE OF MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE WAS KILLED BY VOLDEMORTS LITTLE PET. AND NOW I FIND YOU… ALIVE… ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS LATER, THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNEW WHY I WAS SO SAD ONE ON THE DAY YOU 'DIED' WAS A FUCKING MUGGLE AND SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND GUESS WHAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE HER TO HELP ME ANYMORE. BUT WHEN I FINALLY GET YOU INTO A ROOM, ALONE WITH ME, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU DON'T EVEN SAY 'OH HI ABBY' OR 'I AM SO SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD MY FUCKING FIANCEE THAT I WAS FAKING MY OWN DEATH' BUT _NO_ ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HOW DID YOU FIND ME?'" Abby was yelling so loud that Cynthia could hear her in the director's office.

After her little rant she launched across the table at Severus and tackled him to the ground. She looked him in the face and started punching his chest with all her might.

"YOU – FUCKING – LEFT – ME – AND – DIDN'T – EVEN – SAY – GOODBYE- I – FUCKING – LOVE – YOU – AND – YOU – COULDN'T – EVEN – SAY – GOODBYE!" everyone of Abby's words were interrupted by a punch and even more crying.

"Abby I am so so so so so sorry. I love you and I always will. While I was running for the first few years you were all I could think of. I love you now and forever and I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you." Severus kept pleading, cause although Abby was smaller than him, she packed one hell of a punch.

"Oh Severus, I love you so much, I missed you, I cried for hours after Tonks told me, I cried for days."

With that Abby launched herself at Severus again, but this time instead of punching him, she kissed him. After all the years they had been apart, she finally had him in her arms kissing him again. And like the first time they kissed, it was like heaven. They had finally returned to each other.

The kiss went from innocent to heated rather quickly and before Abby knew it she was being dragged away from Sev.

"Let me go, I just got him back. Let me go." Abby screamed trying to get back to her love who was still lying on the floor.

"No way in hell Abby, if I left you there not many people would want to come into this interrogation room any time soon. You can continue this at home." Said a voice that to Abby sounded like Tonks.

"Hello Nymphadora. How have you been?" Severus asked from the floor, while looking up at her holding Abby back.

"Oh I have been great Severus, you know raising a half-werewolf son, who is also a Metamorphmagus, on an Auror salary is such an easy thing to do. And fuck of Sev do not call me Nymphadora."

"Oh I have just the potion for that you know."

"Yes I know that's why I had to find you, to help Teddy."

"Great so I have you to thank, now can I have Abby back so I can take her home."

"Yeah sure."

When Tonks let go of Abby, she flew into Severus' arms and with a crack they were gone.

"Well that was unexpected." Tonks muttered to herself. She then turned to the mirror and asked the rest of the team in the observation room, "Did she say fiancée?"

The NCIS team sat in the bull-pen working on a case that had to be handled by them. It had been just over a week since Abby's confrontation with Severus in the interrogation room, and other than the phone call the day after the whole team, Harry or Tonks had not heard a word from either them. Just after they had heard from them though Tonks had come into the bull-pen and presented them with a case that the victim, although not killed by magic, was a wizard in the Marine's and had been killed by a wizard, so the case fell to the only team in the whole of NCIS that had actually been briefed on magic.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, watching his team work and couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if the team had not found out about magic, this man's death could have gone unsolved because there was no one with the proper knowledge to solve the case. While he had been thinking he didn't notice the ding of the elevator.

"Hey guys, how's your week been?" came the unmistakable voice of Abby "Sorry I was gone for so long but me and Sev, had some… catching up to do." Abby half mumbled while never leaving the man who had come in with her side.

"Sorry about keeping her away from you but we had lots to discuss." Severus had though he should also apologise, even though he didn't know any of the team personally, over the past week Abby had told him all about their time apart and most of that involved the NCIS MCRT. He learnt about how Abby met Gibbs and Ducky, when Tony joined the team, he learnt about Kate and about their first case with her and all the fun times that Kate had with the team, he also found out about when Tim joined and Kate's death, the appointment of the new director and her near death experience, the teams time apart and the mole at NCIS and how Abby felt though that time hit Sev hard, he had wished he could be there for Abby. He found out about Ziva leaving the team and then the team saving her from captivity, he learnt about Mike Franks and his death. Over the past week he had made sure that he would learn everything about his loves life after he had faked his death.

"Don't worry about it you two, the way Tonks had to drag you away from each other in the interrogation room, I am surprised you are back here now. I wasn't expecting to see either of you for another week at least." came the voice of Jenny from behind them, "but maybe formal introductions are in order."

"Oh right, well everyone this is Severus Snape, Sev this is the team, Director Jenny Shepard, Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, and Probationary Agent Ziva David, but I think you two already know each other." As Abby introduced the team they all shook Sev's hand and made little threats along the lines of 'you hurt her again and you won't have to worry about getting beat up by her again' and 'I can kill you without you even knowing where I am' (Guess who said that).

"Ahh Miss David, I started teaching potions in your fifth year, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I do believe it was my fifth year, Professor." Ziva replied somewhat timidly, surprising the team, Ziva was never timid about anything.

"Miss David, I no longer teach you so there is no need to call me Professor. Snape or even Severus will be okay."

"Only if you call me Ziva, Miss David makes me think I am still in school."

"Well as much fun as this has been, I really miss my lab, so I am going to go and show Sev Abbyland. After that Sev, you need to have a chat with Jenny about your fake documents that got you into the Marines."

Sev looked at Abby with a smile on his face, he had wanted to see Abby's lab all week. "Ok Abby, after I see Abbyland, I will talk to the director." And with that Abby and Severus left for her lab.

"You know what? I do not think I have ever seen two people more made for each other. They are perfect together." Ziva said as she watched her ex-professor and best friend walk off together.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office at Hogwarts, going over all the paperwork that needed to be checked before the start of term. It was a tiresome and lengthy process but this is what she got for become Headmistress of Hogwarts. Although all this work had to be done she couldn't stop her thoughts from going to her niece, she was hoping that her plan to get back at Severus worked out. Even though she knew that those two would be together for the rest of their lives, she couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for the potions master, cause a mad Abby was someone not to be messed with. Her thoughts however where interrupted with a small pop, and when she looked over her desk she saw Kreacher, who Harry had given to the school.

"Headmistress, here's the Daily Prophet for you's. Miss Abby's on the front page."

"Oh Merlin, what has that girl done now? Thank-you Kreacher, why don't you go and get yourself something to eat?"

"Thanks you Headmistress." With another pop Kreacher disappeared.

When Minerva looked at the front page of the paper, not only was she surprised to see a picture of her niece, but it was one of Severus as well.

"_**Dead Potions Master and hero from the war, found. Alive."**_

_Severus Snape, Potions Master and ex-professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was thought to be dead. It was confirmed by Harry Potter just after the end of the war that the Death Eater who was accused of killing Albus Dumbledore was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and was ordered by Dumbledore to murder him to show his loyalty, as the Headmaster was already on deaths door. Snape's fiancée, Abigail Scuito, was unable to be found for comments about his 'death' and has hardly been seen since. But over the last week both of them have been seen in London multiple times. When they finally gave the Prophet a comment about what has happened they had this to say, _

"_I was worried about any possible repercussions about my activities as a Death Eater, and any of the Dark Lords followers coming and finding me to gain some revenge for the death of their leader. Although I did almost die, that much is true. I however ran and changed my appearance and lived in muggle America. There I joined the Marine Corps, which is a section of their armed military forces. But I couldn't live without my beautiful fiancée anymore, so I thought it was about time I returned to the magical community." Severus said while not letting go of his fiancée._

_Abigail, who most know as Abby, had this to say to the reporters._

"_I have been working in America for a long time now, and when I found out that the war was over I was so happy, but when I found out that Severus had died, I went into a deep depression. I gradually dug myself out of it with the help of my muggle co-workers, although I never moved on from Severus. When I found out he was alive, I was mad that he left without telling me but I have forgiven him now."_

_The couple then asked the media to please leave them to their lives. They also confirmed that they will both be staying in America and they still plan to get married._

_For the rest of the article on Severus Snape's return turn to page 4._

"Well, at least they are both happy now." Minerva said with a smile on her face.

After his tour of Abbyland, Severus went to the director's office to have his meeting about his forged documents alone because Abby had to finish an analysis for the team because her replacement for the past week had no idea what they were doing. When he approached the waiting area just outside Jenny's office, he saw her assistant and approached her to make sure that the director wasn't busy.

"Hello, I'm Severus. I am here for a meeting with the director, is she busy right now? I can always come back."

"Ahh yes. Severus Bennett Dumbledore, she is busy right now, but she will only be five minutes." Cynthia said to him, she had seen him being escorted into the building about a week ago now.

"Ok thank-you, I will just wait here."

After a bit of an awkward silence, Severus thought he would break it.

"So, you know my name, however I do not know yours."

"Um, my name is Cynthia. I hate to be rude but are you the man that Abby was yelling at a week ago?"

"Um yes, how did you know about that?" Sev was worried now, if someone had a tape of that conversation, he would be screwed, he had apparated out of the building.

"I haven't seen footage of it, just Abby was really loud, and although I couldn't determine what she was saying, I could hear her yelling. What did you do to piss her off? It must have been serious, Abby doesn't lose her cool like that for not go reason."

"You sound like you know Abby really well."

"Yes I do. She helped me deal with Agent Gibbs more than once. But you are still avoiding the question."

"You sound like a lovely person Cynthia, and I know that Abby only surrounds herself with the best types of friends, but I can't tell you the specific details. Confidential information, I can tell you I hurt her, and I making amends for that now, personally I am happy I am not dead. I have seen what Abby can do when she feels betrayed."

"Thank-you for giving me that much, but I am going to tell you. Hurt her again, and you will have hell to pay."

"I completely believe you, I have receive similar threats from the team, and the one I am most worried about is Gibbs. Was he a sniper?"

"Yes in the Marines."

"Oh fuck, if I hurt her again he is going to kill me from some large faraway distance, isn't he?"

"Yes Severus, he most likely will." Came a voice from the doorway, "and he is not the only one."

"Miss David, what are you doing here?" Severus was worried where this was going. 

"I told you _Professor _call me Ziva. I do not like feeling like I am back in school, not that I did not love it, but I much rather like to distance myself from that part of my life since the whole issue with Ari."

"I understand Ziva."

Then behind them the door to the director's office opened.

"Ah good, you're both here. Now both of you come in."

When all three were seated in Jenny's office their little meeting began. 

"Now Severus, you first. I understand you gaining entrance into the Marines with faked information, but I cannot allow it any longer. I can, however, offer you a deal which will not include any harsh punishment. I can gain permission and have you honourably discharged on one condition."

"That condition being Director?"

"You come and work for NCIS, helping Gibbs and his team on cases that involve magic. I have already talked to Tonks and the Minister of Magic and they have both allowed it, although they have a condition as well."

"And what is their condition?"

"You allow the ministry of magic in Britain and America access to your changed Wolfsbane potion to give access to people who do not like being werewolves. Ziva and Tonks explained to me that after the war werewolf rights were changed and that they now have a better life, but some werewolves still do not like being what they are, so if you allow the Ministries in both of our countries to use it to help these people, the British Ministry will not take any action against you for all the bad deeds that you have committed and the American Ministry will hire you as their NCIS liaison. Now I want you to think about this and come back to me with an answer."

"I don't need time to think Director, I get to stay in America with Abby and I get to sell my potion, this is what I have wanted for years, but because I was in hiding I wasn't able to. I accept your offer. Thank you so much director."

"Well that's good, I was hoping you would accept it." Then Jenny turned to Ziva. "Now Ziva, as you are an agent, a witch and have held a liaison position before, I want you to help Severus, or Agent Snape, with his training and integration into the agency. Also I heard from some of the people in the order that you were quite the potions student, so I also want you to help Severus with his Wolfsbane potion. The first batch of the potion will be given to Teddy Lupin, Tonks son. She was the one that found you and apart of the deal I made with her when we started this investigation, she is the first one that gets that potion, even though Teddy isn't a full wolf, he still transforms but can control himself. Tonks has asked him and he doesn't want to be like this anymore. So he gets the first potion."

"I would love to help _Agent _Snape, I think it will be a good learning experience for us both. When the first batch of the potion is done, I will go and get Teddy and Tonks. I love the idea of being able to help my nephew. Thank-you Jenny."

"Your both very welcome, now go and tell the team and Abby about this. Don't tell Tonks about the fact I have your conformation on the potion. Abby and I discussed this and we both believe I would be an awesome surprise for her on her birthday."

Both Ziva and Snape looked at Jenny and nodded, agreeing fully with her plan. As they are walking down the stairs, Ziva turns to face Snape.

"It looks like I am the teacher now, Probie." With that Ziva walks off, laughing, leaving behind a shocked Snape.

**TBC…**

**A/N – Ok thanks everyone for waiting for this, I really appreciate it. There will only be one more chapter, it will the Epilogue. Now I wish I could have continued it further, but I could not come up with an idea for it to go any further. I also have an idea for a Harry Potter/Batman story and it will not get out of my head until I write it, I might also start a Harry Potter/Bones story, mostly cause I have a good idea for that too. But I want my readers opinions, so please review this chapter with your choice or you can just message me. I wanted to thank everyone that has added this to their alerts and favourites list, also the people that have reviewed already, it makes me feel good that there are people out there (other than my parents, family and my best friends, who wouldn't have known I was writing this if I hadn't told them) who are reading and liking my story, so thank you all again. Look out for my new story and if I can think of a sequel for this, than I will most defiantly write it and post it for all of you. Thanks and I hope that the last chapter will be done soon, so keep an eye out for it. (If you can think of an idea of what you want in a sequel for this story just message me and I might start writing one.)**

**DevilzVampire **


	5. Chapter 5

**Many people thought that Abigail Sciuto was just an over the top, over caffeinated, eccentric, gothic forensic scientist for NCIS in Washington D.C, but she knew deep down that she is so much more than that. Abby is a witch. But she is not the only one that was keeping secrets at NCIS.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS, but any OCs are mine, MINE I tell you.**

**A/N – The epilogue is here. Ok I fixed a couple of things that my friend/sorta Beta AxelRoxas4Eva pointed out to me. Like I said at the end of the last chapter I have ideas for two new stories and I written the first chapter of a Harry PotterXBatman story and a Harry PotterXBones. If you have any ideas for a sequel, then message me and tell me. If you message me with an idea I will message you back, it might take a while because I am editing my friend AxelRoxas4Eva's story Axel's Broken Heart and she has been writing a new chapter that I need to edit. Thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed, favourite and followed this story, THANK YOU, I am giving you all hugs over the internet, accept them. I'm a hugger.**

Chapter 5 – Epilogue

Five Years Later

Agent Severus Snape watched his wife, who was standing at her desk dancing around to her heavy metal music. He had come down on Gibbs orders to check if Abby had any new information about a case they were working with the British Aurors, so Abby had been working with Hermione and Harry for the past week and she was happy about seeing her Godson and his best friend. But today she had been working alone because Harry had been working in the field with the team and Hermione had to report to the ministry in Britain. While he stood there he couldn't help but think how lucky he was, he had a great job, a great wife, was no longer hiding who he was and he had two beautiful children that unfortunately were just coming into their magic, the kitchen being change all pink by his daughter, Jasmine, was not something he looked forward to in the morning, and it became worse when his son, Alec, enlarged his toys in to house size statues. That became hard to explain to the neighbours.

"Abby… ABBY!" Severus yelled to get his voice over the music.

"Oh hey Sev. What are you down here for? Have you come to see me, or this work related?" Abby said to him when he finally got her attention.

"Work related, sorry. Gibbs wanted me to check if you had any more information on the case. Hermione should be back from the Ministry soon and Harry and Gibbs are out chasing a lead, so he called me and asked me to see if there was anything new that could help him or Harry figure this out, and Minerva's owl turned up at the house after you left this morning and she wanted you to go and visit her soon, she said that during the break the Manor gets lonely and she really wants to see the kids."

"Ahh, ok well I will write to Minerva tonight, but about the case, I don't have anything new. This is pissing me off that I can't find anything, like over the past five years I have found people who have disappeared into thin air, but this one has disappeared into thin air and has made it harder to track, I think that the wizard may have some knowledge of muggle technology. That's the only reason I can think of to why I can't find them." Abby sighed, she just wanted to go home.

"Don't worry. Maybe you should call Tonks for help, she helped you find me. Maybe Ziva can help when she gets back from her doctor's appointment. I just hope that we don't have to get anymore Aurors from either ministry, they all piss me off with their arrogance about muggle technology."

Abby laughed, she always found it funny how wizards underestimate what she did for a living and Severus always defended her profession, as well as his when the Aurors who weren't Ron, Harry or Tonks, came to help with cases and complained about the use of muggle technology.

"Don't worry. After what happened to the last five Aurors that insulted me and my job I asked both ministries not to send any Auror other than Ron, Harry and Tonks. I don't think the ministry can afford more people in St. Mungos."

Severus just pulled his world famous scowl and walked over, gave Abby a kiss and walked out to find more leads so this case could be over and done with.

Gibbs couldn't believe the turn his life had taken that day when Tonks walked into the building. He loved his life before, but his life now is absolute brilliant. After he helped Abby find Severus, he kept in touch with Minerva and some of the other Order members. Working with Harry was always exciting and he somehow had this knack of getting into trouble, which was sometimes a good thing. He had a habit when they were out together that the person that they would be looking for would just turn up. Like today.

"Gibbs, slow down. This guy is about to throw up and I don't need this on my new suit, Ginny just bought this for me and you will have to deal with the Weasley women temper if this guy throws u on it."

"You know Harry, I don't scare easily, but that wife of yours, she scares me."

"Yeah she scares me to. But I love her too much."

"I know what you mean, my first wife was like that. I don't think it's just a Weasley women trait, just red heads in general."

Harry laughed in agreement and then noticed that the man sitting next to him was looking greener than before.

"Gibbs. Slow down or feel the wrath of Ginerva Weasley."

When Gibbs and Harry got back, they put the guy into interrogation and then went back to the bullpen. There Harry told him he had to go home and make sure none of the kids had gotten into trouble yet at Hogwarts and Gibbs went to his desk to right up a report. After half-an-hour Abby came up to say she was going home with Sev.

"Oh Gibbs, I got this letter last night. Minerva sent it and it's addressed to you." Severus told him

"Thanks Severus. I will see you both tomorrow."

As Abby and Severus left, Gibbs saved the report he had just finished and opened the letter. He had sent a letter to Minerva only yesterday and he hadn't expected a reply so soon, as it usually took a couple of days for a reply. The letter was really short and right to the point.

_Jethro,_

_I have some news I need to share with you. I only found this out today and thought that it would be vital to tell you as soon as possible. _

_As we are currently in the middle of the school year I cannot come to you. So go to Abby, Severus or Ziva and get them to apparate you to Hogsmeade, go to the pub 'The Three Broomsticks' and ask for Madame Rosmerta and tell her your name and she will contact me. _

_Please do this as soon as you finish reading this letter, cases be damned. _

_Minerva _

After reading the letter again, he though who he should go to. He couldn't go to Abby because she and Severus had already left. So he had to find Ziva. After looking for 10 minutes he found her in the gym.

"Ziva, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Gibbs, what do you need?"

"Can you apparate me to Hogsmeade? I will find my own way back"

"Sure Gibbs, but why do you need to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Minerva sent me a letter and said she found something she needed to tell me, and since she can't leave the school because it is the middle of the school year."

"Okay Gibbs, just let me have a shower and then we can leave."

When they got to Hogsmeade, Gibbs asked Ziva were the Three Broomsticks was and when she pointed it out, he thanked her and she left. When he entered the pub, he went to the bar and looked around. He saw a woman cleaning the tables and approached her. 

"Hello, I am looking for a Madame Rosmerta?"

"That would be me, what can I do for you?"

"Minerva McGonagall sent me, my name is Jethro Gibbs."

"Ah, yes. I will go and contact her. While you wait do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have anything like bourbon?"

"Actually yes. It is the only muggle alcohol I serve here."

After getting him the bourbon, Madame Rosmerta contacted Minerva who said to send him through the floo to her office, as it was easier that trying to get him to the school by the path with all the muggle repelling wards.

Gibbs said goodbye to Rosmerta and thanks for the drink after the uncomfortable experience of going through the floo, Gibbs landed in a familiar place. Minerva's office.

"Hello Jethro, I am glad you could make it."

"Well you got me curious Minerva. When someone has to tell me something in person when they could write it in a letter, well I have to investigate."

"Well this may come as a shock to you so I advise to just listen. I was going through the rolls of students over the years and which ones haven't attended and why, you must understand these lists are magical and when someone sends their reply that they don't want to attend the reason and date are marked on the list. I was looking at ones who didn't want to attend because of the war and escalating violence. I am opening a centre with Hermione for people who didn't get a magical education because of the war and for muggle born students so that they can learn about the magical world before their first year at Hogwarts. When I was checking the lists I came across a name that I thought you should see."

Minerva handed Gibbs one of the lists of her desk and when he looked at the name that was underlined. Shock and surprise showed themselves rather quickly on Gibbs face.

"These lists… they can't be faked can they?"

"No Jethro. They can't"

Gibbs looked like he was about to cry. "My baby, she was going to be a witch. I wish I could have seen her grow up. Kelly was a lot like Harry told me Hermione was like when she started school. I would have loved to see her take this school by storm."

"Jethro, what happened to Kelly?"

"My first wife Shannon witnessed the killing of a marine by a Mexican drug lord, Pedro Hernandez. He put started hunting Shannon because she could identify him. I was on away, fighting, at the time and I had only heard the smallest details. Apparently, while moving safe houses the driver of their car was shot and killed instantly, the car lost control and crashed. Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash or the fireball the car turned into later, the bodies were so burnt that the only identifiers were their personal effects. No DNA or teeth to match it to. I got the news and came straight back."

Minerva looked surprised, "Jethro, I told you these lists are magical. If someone dies then their name is marked so that the head of the school would know not to send a letter away to parents. Under Kelly's information, it has nothing other than many letters were sent but no reply was received, since she was muggle born, Albus must have assumed that they wanted nothing to do with the magical world."

"Kelly's alive!"

**The End… for now!**

**A/N – Ok don't hate me. I have finally come up with an idea for a sequel, one of my friends helped me come up with the idea during a brain storm texting conversation. The sequel, I have no idea when I will start it, I am focusing on my BatmanXHarry Potter story. Thanks to everyone who has read this, favourite or followed and review. You are all getting HUGS over the net, like I said earlier… I am a HUGGER. **

**Devilz Vampire **


End file.
